base_wars_the_landfandomcom-20200214-history
Desert Eagle
|type= Semi-Automatic Pistol |weapon_category= Pistols |firing_mode= Semi-Auto |direct_damage= *450 @6m *180 @25m |headshot_damage= *1125 @6m *450 @25m |indirect_damage= |rate_of_fire= 260 RPM |bullet_velocity= 350 m/s |accuracy= *Hipfire: 25/25/30/1.5 *Aimed: 5/5/20/1.5 |reload_time= 2 Seconds |ammo_(clip/storage)= 7/49 |optic_type= 1.35x |underbarrel_weapon= |damage_per_second= ~1950 }} The Desert Eagle is a weapon unlocked at 4500 Battlescore. A powerful pistol, the weapon deals high damage per shot at the cost of magazine size and fire rate. History The Desert Eagle is a pistol designed and developed by Magnum Research Inc. and manufatrued by IMI (Isreal Military Industries). The pistol was designed to take magnum rounds and was a rival to high caliber revolvers as the weapon can be chambered in either .357 Magnum, .44 Magnum or .50 Action Express. While the weapon is never suitable for any pratical military use, the weapon has seen popularity in films, television shows and video games. General Information The Desert Eagle's damage is very high, dealing 450 damage per shot within 6m while dropping quickly to 180 damage at 25m and beyond. This is among one of the highest damaging pistols in the game and because it fires magnum rounds, it benifits from an elevated headshot multiplier and allows the weapon to deal a headshot damage of 1125. This allows the weapon to potentially instant kill enemies wearing the Bulletproof Vest, Assassin Armor, Swimsuit Armor and Light Armor Suit should it be a headshot within range. The weapon however suffers in other aespects, the weapon's fire rate is much lower than most other pistols only firing at 260 RPM. This means that while the weapon does more damage than most other pistols, the weapon would be slower to deal the damage overall as well as not being able to keep up with the automatic weapons. The weapon also has a smaller magazine size when compared to other pistols, only having 7''' rounds per magazine. Though when compared to the revolvers, this capacity is higher in comparison. Also with a ammo reserve of '''49 rounds, the weapon does not need to visit an ammo pad as frequently. While the accuracy of the weapon is rather average for a pistol, it is unuaul that the hipfire and aim spread per shot is unusually low for such a high powered weapon. Though this is somewhat counteracted by the weapon's heavy visual recoil when aiming down sights. Comparison to other weapons |-|M1911A1 = ]] Advantages *+ Much more controllable spread when hipfiring and aiming (1.5 spread vs 10 and 12 spread) *+ Much cheaper (4500 Battlescore vs 9110 Battlescore) *+ Higher damage (450 damage vs 400 damage) *+ Much higher headshot damage (1125 damage vs 800 damage) Nuetral *Same Reload time (2 Seconds) *Same initial Aimed accuracy (5) *Same Magazine size (7) Disadvantages *- Higher Fire rate (460 RPM vs 260 RPM) *- Much Higher damage per second (~3066 vs ~1950) *- More reserve ammo (70 vs 49) *- Better initial Hipfire accuracy (10 vs 25) *- Better visual recoil when aiming in first person |-|BW Golden = ]] Advantages *+ More damage at range (180 damage vs 156 damage) *+ More headshot damage at range (450 damage vs 312 damage) *+ Subtantially Easier to aquire (4500 Battlescore vs 10 Rank S Pistols/Revolvers) Disadvantages *- Fires at a slightly faster rate (300 RPM vs 260 RPM) *- Higher close range damage (625 damage vs 450 damage) *- Higher cose range headshot damage (1250 damage vs 1125 damage) *- Slightly bigger magazine size (8 vs 7) *- Reloads faster (1 second vs 2 seconds) *- Better hipfire and aimed accuracy (10 and 4 vs 25 and 5) *- More reserve ammo (56 vs 49) *- Does not have any bullet drop. Trivia *The model and animation is made by JimmyLJX **The model is based on the Mark XIX model of the weapon, as evident with the Picatinny rail along the top of the weapon's barrel. **Also the weapon's overall color scheme may suggest the weapon uses a polished chrome finish. Though the original model had a dark grey finish. *Given the magazine capacity of 7 rounds, the Desert Eagle in the game is chambered in the .50 Action Express round. Category:Guns Category:Pistols